


谁动了我的乳头？

by CommunistBrotherhood



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sad nipple syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistBrotherhood/pseuds/CommunistBrotherhood
Summary: 谢伊有伤心乳头综合症海尔森不知道而海尔森意外触发谢伊决定找人讨回公道这些可爱的人物们不属于我，属于可爱的育碧球





	谁动了我的乳头？

海尔森难得的忙完了圣殿的事务，刺客组织和匪帮最近也很消停。而谢伊，根据吉斯特的说法，也将于今晚从寒冷的北冰洋返航。这意味着，这两位刚刚确定关系的情侣，即将有一个没羞没臊的夜晚。

谢伊回来的比海尔森预计的还要早，讲完圣殿的事务，就拉着海尔森直奔浴室，目的不言而喻。两人一番洗漱清洁，一扫工作的劳累，很快回到了海尔森的大床上。  
谢伊一向很主动，作为成年许久的大男人，两人早都过了小姑娘般扭扭捏捏的年纪，海尔森也很喜欢谢伊的这份主动，这可以帮他分走很多负担，提升两人的性爱质量。和往常一样，两人早早的脱掉了盘在身上的衣物，谢伊搂着海尔森的脖子便开始亲吻。说真的，从成年起就在忙于刺客任务的谢伊，吻技算不上好，但那份青涩的啃咬，很得海尔森心意。海尔森应势加入其中，舔开谢伊的双唇，舌尖在牙齿与牙龈见反复游走，海尔森的牙齿时不时啃咬着谢伊的嘴唇。身边的空气一下蒸腾起来，两人的身上染上红晕，谢伊随着海尔森的亲吻，渐渐泄出呻吟，喘气声从齿间流出，海尔森趁机将舌头挤进牙缝，舔舐着谢伊的口腔上颚，两人将舌头绞缠一起，吞吃着彼此的口水，直到喘不上起气才分开，唾液拉起银丝，落在两人的胸腹。  
谢伊的一只手从海尔森的脖颈滑落到脊背，摸着海尔森厚实背肌，另一只手沿着海尔森的胸肌向下，在腹部狰狞的伤疤上停留抚摸了一会儿，随即再向下握住了海尔森的挺立的阴茎。谢伊向来对海尔森腹部险些致命的伤疤有些偏爱，每次做爱都要抚摸上一会儿，这大概是两人生死之交彼此交出生命的一种默认，海尔森也常常关注谢伊的肩伤，时常亲吻那里。但海尔森还有一层小心思谢伊不知道，自从海尔森知道那一枪是连恩所开，并且谢伊坦白了连恩是自己的青梅竹马前男友后，海尔森就对着这个枪伤有着一种莫名的情绪，仿佛反复亲吻可以使谢伊忘了连恩似的。

谢伊给手上倒了一些油，上下撸着海尔森的阴茎，时不时刮擦一下马眼，另一只手拂动着囊袋，海尔森的阴茎不但变得挺立还泛着油光，随着谢伊的手活甚至又长大了一圈，谢伊给海尔森服务的很好。“喜欢吗？”海尔森贴着谢伊的耳朵问。谢伊的耳朵一下泛起了红色，海尔森被可爱得忍不住伸出舌头戳舔着耳廓。“喜欢，sir”情欲得作用下，谢伊得声音变得有些模糊不清，那声sir甚至带上了一点奶音。他们第一次做爱得时候，谢伊无意中仍然用上了sir，海尔森没有拒绝，这便成了两人间得一种情趣。谢伊很早失去双亲，身边只有连恩一个人，连恩又忙于刺客训练，不能时常陪着谢伊，于是谢伊在最需要父亲引导的年纪里始终是孤身一人，待他加入圣殿后，海尔森发现谢伊一直对门罗以及自己有着一种别样的信任和依赖，这可能父爱缺失得某种补位。所以床上称sir对谢伊而言，也是一种安心。

“摸摸你自己”，海尔森抓着谢伊得手放在了谢伊的阴茎上，于是谢伊当着海尔森的面取悦起了自己，海尔森的手也没闲着，他一只手抓着谢伊的屁股，分开臀缝，另一只手抓着油瓶，沿着谢伊的脊柱沟倒了下去，油在光下闪着亮光，一路向下，流进的臀缝间。紧闭的后穴碰到冰冷滑腻的油并不是很适应，海尔森能感到谢伊的屁股在他手下紧了紧，海尔森见状拍了拍谢伊的屁股，安静的空气中猛地传出“啪，啪”声。“sir!”谢伊似乎有些不满，语气里满是责怪海尔森打他屁股的羞愤。“放松，谢伊”海尔森命令到，用手大力揉搓着自己刚刚拍打过的臀瓣。谢伊的前面翘得更高了，“我觉得你的屁股喜欢挨打”，海尔森戏谑到“我觉得这可以作为一个保留项目”。谢伊自知理亏，“哼”了一声自顾啃咬起了海尔森的肩膀，并没有理会。

海尔森趁着谢伊放松，将自己沾满油的手指送入了谢伊体内，看到谢伊的并没有不适反而满足的直哼哼，便又加入了两根手指进去，反复抽查。海尔森抬起头，不再看着谢伊的屁股，而是注视着怀里的人，他承认，谢伊是他见过最合格的圣殿与爱人，于是他又忘情的和谢伊接吻起来。海尔森待到谢伊适应了三根手指的抽插，便屈指扣挖了起来，他肯定不会忘记谢伊的敏感点，于是时而在那一点上刺戳，时而在那一点上摩擦，谢伊的呼吸粗重起来，随着海尔森手指的动作不断发出娇喘，突然一阵颤抖，海尔森感到自己的手指被谢伊的后穴紧紧锁住，低头一看，谢伊已经射了，白浊沾上了海尔森和谢伊的小腹。海尔森请笑了两声，“谢伊，一段时间没见我就敏感成这个样子了吗？”谢伊竟然嘴硬的回怼，“哪像你这个老人家，年纪轻轻就阳痿，现在还没有插进来”。话虽这么说，谢伊竟然变了个姿势，他主动趴在床上，跪起双腿，翘起屁股，等待着海尔森的插入。海尔森知道，这是谢伊最喜欢姿势，这样不仅插得更深，更重要的是，这样谢伊能被海尔森整个揽在怀里，后背贴上温暖皮肤的感觉，让谢伊又安心又舒适。海尔森想逗逗他，仅仅坐在谢伊身边，就是不动弹，看着谢伊红嫩嫩的后穴在空气中微张又收紧，如此反复，仿佛吞吃空气。“sir,求求你”谢伊见海尔森不肯动，就知道一定是他的恶趣味又发作了，果然自己一祈求，海尔森便一下子站起身来一插到底。谢伊的呻吟声一下拔高，海尔森高兴得又拍了谢伊的屁股几巴掌。每拍一下谢伊都收缩一下后穴，海尔森被夹得很爽，呻吟声也忍不住传出喉咙。谢伊不知道怎么回事，被拍打屁股总有一种羞耻感，毕竟他已经不是个小孩了，但同时又有一种快感，毕竟海尔森打得并不疼，他总觉得被海尔森拍打时有一种奇怪得感情升腾，就像有人值得自己完全信任了一样。

海尔森得抽插非常猛烈，每次都是狠进狠出，狠狠地摩擦着谢伊得穴口和敏感点，海尔森得阴茎很长，每次又插入得很深，谢伊感觉自己得肚子仿佛都要被顶穿了，海尔森得囊袋和大腿随着阴茎得进进出出不断拍打着谢伊得大腿，空气中弥漫着有节奏得啪啪声和水声，快感在两人身上不断积累。谢伊的后穴被海尔森调教的很好，谢伊天赋很高竟然但缺乏自律，在海尔森身边他减少了手淫的次数，在海尔森的帮助下拥有更高质量的性爱，海尔森每次插入，谢伊就放松，海尔森每次拔出，谢伊的后穴就自动收紧，每次海尔森顶到最深处，谢伊就叫出一声绵软的“sir”。随着海尔森几次突然的加速抽插，谢伊绞紧了后穴，海尔森一下顶到最深处，仿佛想把睾丸也插进出一般，停留了一会儿，就射出了一大股精液。微凉的精液冲刷着谢伊湿热的后穴，让谢伊感到一丝异样，他不禁收紧的穴口，等海尔森拔出后，精液竟然一滴都没有流来。“既然你喜欢夹紧屁股，那就一滴都不要流出来”，海尔森半严肃、半玩笑的命令到“转过身来谢伊，我们换个姿势，我想看着你的脸”。谢伊一边翻身一边抱怨道“你每次都射得那么深，我每次清洗得时候，不用手指，都流不干净”。海尔森听见谢伊抱怨，满足得吻了吻谢伊，抓着两人的阴茎一起揉搓了一会儿，待到自己又硬了起来，就抓起谢伊的双腿放在了自己的肩上，附身查看起了谢伊的后穴，有些红肿，但正如自己所命令，一滴都没有流出来，看来自己是真的射的太深了，说着海尔森又一插到底。谢伊的姿势很挑战柔韧性，腿与身子几乎叠在一起，但谢伊并没有不适。海尔森曾在谢伊打斗时看到谢伊被人摁到在地，谢伊就以这个姿势踢开敌人，然后一个鲤鱼打挺跳起。当时海尔森看到谢伊长袍下露出浑圆的屁股，又见证了谢伊的柔韧性，就想尝试这个体位了。现在海尔看着谢伊迷茫而有情欲的眼睛，霎时觉得可爱，目光向下又看见谢伊饱满的胸部，忍不住起了坏主意，这大胸海尔森已经窥探了很久了，只是谢伊总是有意无意护着自己的胸，海尔森难得有了机会。海尔森一只手摸了摸谢伊的尖，”sir,不要…“谢伊突然拒绝，带着哭腔的声音里全是委屈，仿佛海尔森欺负了他一样。海尔森见谢伊反应这么猛烈于是张嘴吞吃起了谢伊的另一个乳头，随即他就听到了谢伊的抽泣声，海尔森还没来得及抬头，就突然感觉肩膀受力，一阵天旋地转，然后一屁股坐在了地上，阴茎也脱出了安乐窝，孤零零的站在空气里。

“海尔森·肯威，我要和你分手“，谢伊站在床上，冷冷的说。


End file.
